


Stevens goes to hell

by LyfeBeast



Category: Doom (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyfeBeast/pseuds/LyfeBeast
Summary: After Steven ran from the Diamonds, he wound up on Mars. Were he then entered a dimensional portal and met the Doom slayer.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Steven jumped onto the warp pad breathing heavily, he didn’t hear the cries of the diamonds behind him. Steven had no idea where the warp was taking him, and he didn’t care as long as no one could find him. He just needed to be alone for a while

He had been in the warp stream for what he assumed was two hours, without his phone he had no idea what time it was. He was left alone with his thoughts, drowning in his misery. Was he really his own person, or was he pink diamond in disguise? He really wished he had an answer for himself. Suddenly the warp let out a coughing noise, like gears grinding together and spit Steven out.

Steven stepped out onto the hot red sand, only now noticing he was missing a sandel. He was in a red sand desert with a mountain range on the horizon. The sun was hot and Steven realized that he didn’t want to be in such an inhospitable environment. He got back onto the warp and trien to teleport away, but it wasn’t working! He stood there and tried to get the warp working until the purple sun in the sky left and he was surrounded by darkness.

Steven woke up alone, scared, and hungry. He had no idea where he was supposed to get food or water, and he didn’t want to leave the warp pad in case it started to work again. He decided to explore his surroundings, looking for any sign of life. He wished he had paid more attention to Garnet when she was teaching him survival skills.

Steven searched for the rest of the day, but he found no sign of water or food. Just strangely shaped cacti, they branched out like trees and were blue. Steven woke up the next morning feeling sluggish and thirsty, his throat burned. Steven had given up at this point, and was going to accept death when it hit him. The cacti were plants, and plants had water inside them. Steven scrambled to one as fast as he could in his dehydrated state, and used his spiked gloves to cut it open. He greedily grabbed the cactus flesh and sucked the water out of it.

Steven was filled with hope, and a burning desire to survive. He knew that he couldn’t wallow in his misery if he wanted to live, and Steven knew he wanted to live. He wanted to see his family again, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, and even Jasper. He knew that if he wanted to see them again he had to live.

Steven decided to make his way to the mountain range, hoping that he would find food there. Steven ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around his foot. Using it like a makeshift sandal.

“You really messed up this time Steven” He whispered to himself, “But you’ll fix it, you always do”


	2. Steven Meets Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wanders into a destroyed city, and is almost killed by demons. Fortunately he is saved by green, and finds hiis way home.

Steven had spent the last three days walking, he had survived by drinking cactus water and eating lizards he found under rocks. Eventually he reached the mountains, or what he thought were mountains. As he got closer he realized that they were actually pillars reaching up into the sky. In the center was a door, covered in chains with fire blazing on the sides.

It gave Steven a bad feeling, but he knew if he was going to find any civilised life the door was his best shot. Walking to the door, he tore the chains off and a sudden feeling of cold covered him. He steeled himself and entered the door.

The other side of the door was a ravaged city, broken skyscrapers and destroyed cars filled his vision. Corpses covered the ground, both human and some other type of creature. It had red skin and horns, it looked like what Steven had imagined demons to be. He fell down in shock, staring at the corpse, not moving. Behind him, he heard a guttural scream.

“Scraaaahhhh” Steven turned around to see a creature similar to the corpse he saw, but without horns. Stevens' mind shut down and went on autopilot, he summoned his shield and threw it at the creature splitting it in half. More of them started to surround Steven, the scream must have attracted them. He summoned his spiked gloves and began to fight, crushing skulls. As one of the creatures was about to bite him, a shot resounded and its head exploded. 

Steven turned quickly to see a large man in green armor finish the last of the demons. He had a shotgun in one hand, and seemed accustomed to killing the creatures.

“Uhhh, hello” Steven began “thanks for the save, my names Steven.” The man just looked at him silently, before giving him a quick nod and stalking off. 

“Wait up!” Steven yelled, he didn’t want to be alone. Especially in such a crazy place. Steven followed the man, who he nicknamed Green. He spent the whole day fighting by Greens side, killing all demons encountered.

At the end of the day Steven was exhausted, and was confused as to why Green stopped fighting. Green grabbed Stevens' hand, and they teleported out of the dystopian city. Suddenly they were in a futuristic room containing all sorts of tech. Green let go of his hand and motioned steven towards a warp pad!

Green handed Steven a black notebook and pushed him onto the warp pad.


	3. Chapter 3

The warp spit Steven out into the beach house, where the crystal gems worried. 

“Steven” they all yelled. As he was swarmed by all the gems as they asked him where he was, and if he was okay.

“Where have you been!” Pearl yelled “you’ve been gone for a week, we thought you had.” She stopped as a sob escaped her, and she began to cry.

“Pearl,” Steven said, “I’m sorry, I just needed some time for myself.” He wrapped pearl in his arms, soothing her with a hug.

“Steeman, like, where have you been” Amethyst said “ we’ve been worried.” Steven looked at her thinking about it, he had no idea where he had been or who Green was.

“I don't know,” Steven said, very uncomfortable with the situation. “It couldn’t have been a dream, it was way too real.” He took another breath, “ I don't want to talk about it.” He started to walk up to his room.

“Where do you think you’re going, get down here mister” Pearl yelled, but Steven just kept walking to his room. He locked the door and sat down on his bed, he was exhausted from today. He grabbed the black book Green had given him.

Steven, I know you were wondering who I am. I am the DoomSlayer, I am an immortal being who goes from dimension to dimension killing demons. I have seen many earths die, and humanity lose more times than I care to admit. That's why I’m asking you to be my companion. Everynight when you sleep you will be transported to my world, to help me fight demons. When you awake you will be refreshed but you will have the injuries you got here. 

Steven wanted to be angry about this, but he knew that he needed a problem to solve in order to stay happy. This was that problem, he knew the gems would be against him so he decided not to tell them. This would stay a secret. He smiled and drifted to sleep.


End file.
